1X2G-01 Ifrit
The 1X2G-01 Ifrit (aka The Ifrit) is a mobile suit that appears briefly in a cameo during Mobile Suit Gundam: The Fade of Eternity as a machine under the Equatorial Union however wasn't used. It later appeared during Gundam Build Fighters used by Sean Canavan. The unit is the first unit developed by Knightcalibur and Kagimizu and has since been a simple of power between two users working to make a single great mobile suit and it turned out to become a masterpiece of a machine. The Ifrit is also classified under as a member of the Eternity Gundam Series since it was originally made from the Eternity Zero Gundam as well as technically an Anti-Gundam Unit as well since it not classified as a Gundam-type unit. Technology & Combat Characteristics This suit is designed to be a general-purpose machine that has well-balanced performance, and also serves as a development base for the backbone to help make the Zero Era a reality. It carries as it's primary weapon the dreaded "Banshee" hybrid drill lance which can not only tear through the toughest armor with a Beam Magnum that can be fired at the tip of it. It also seems to carry alot of defencive equipment including a Kinetic Absorption Shield, Binders and an I-Field Generator. It also carries Gatling Guns on it's shoulder simple heavy bullet gatling slugs, a pair of katanas which has a beam saber along the tip of the blades to add extra sharpness to it, a pair of Heat Coil Whips, a Hyper Heated Launcher hands which melts through enemy MS like a burning finger from GF13-017NJII God Gundam, Wire-guided Claw Arms, Classic Vulcan Guns, Long Barreled Rifle, some Thermal Beam Pistols and a the "BFG" of all types of gundam weapons, the dreaded "Hiseishen" Thermal Railguns. In short this machine in terms a Swiss army knife version of a Gundam since it's ready for just about any type of problem that should come and face it during combat. And like all bad-ass suits it carries the Mirage Phase System, which makes a group of afterimages which follows behind the suit as it's dodging to trip up an enemy or distract a large group at once. Armaments ;*"Banshee" Hybrid Lance :A drill-like spear used primarily for mid-range combat, the Banshee is capable of high-speed rotation to burrow through thick enemy armor. In addition to this, the weapon is installed with a powerful Beam Magnum that can be fired from the tip of the spear. As such, the Banshee is a very powerful weapon in both mid-range and long-range combat, capable of punching holes into armor at either range. ;*Gatlings Guns :One installed in each binder, the Ifrit is equipped with traditional Gatling capable of high rates of fire, firing off several thousand bullets in a focused stream within the span of a minute. Each bullet is an armor-piercing slug capable of digging through the thick armor of enemy units. The gatlings can be independently aimed without rotating the binders, and combined with the articulation of said binders allows the gatlings a surprising amount of range of attacking. ;*"Hinentou" Reverb Katanas :The Ifrit is installed with two unique katana weapons, both stored in sheaths on the left side of the back. These katanas are made of very strong metals sharpened with laser precision, giving them great cutting power on their own. These "Reverb Katanas" are built with heat rod technology, allowing them to melt and slash through most armors without worry for anti-beam defenses. Should the blades be unable to cut the opponent for whatever reason, the blades are installed with energy generators. The energy is released through the sharp end of the blade at the point of impact at an irregular wavelength, designed to disrupt both physical and energy-based defenses by disrupting and nullifying them, allowing for a follow-up attack. ;*"Hikarada" Heat Coil Whips :Stored in the forearms and fired through the wrists, these tentacle-like whips use heat-rod technology to give them great offensive striking power at a distance, capable of slicing through a battleship sideways. The tip of the heat coil is tipped with a diamond-shaped electroshock generator, capable of releasing high amounts of electricity to short-circuit and severely inhibit enemy units. However, the tip of the whip can also be super-heated to easily cut and stab through enemies. ;*"Hiseishen" Thermal Railguns :Connected to the thighs of Ifrit are high-powered thermal railgun. Compared to normal regions, these ones combine the railgun technology with thermal technology, super-heating the shells fired. By combining this thermal energy with the sheer amount of kinetic energy used in these weapons, the shells fired have not only incredible speed and impact power, but also absolutely devastating penetration power, capable of striking through even the most heavily armored battleships with shocking ease. ;*Hyper-Heated Launcher Hands :The hands of the Ifrit unit are capable of becoming very powerful weapons, both in melee and at a fair distance away. The hands are extremely durable and capable of being heated to such a degree that they turn white, and contact with other metals/minerals turns said metals/minerals into molten liquid within seconds. This alone makes Ifrit's hands vicious and lethal close-range weapons, but what makes them even more dangerous is that they are capable of being launched at the enemy, being guided by wires to attack enemies from a variety of directions. The wires are very durable and specifically designed for flexibility and a high degree of durability, being very difficult (if not impossible) to cut through or otherwise destroy. ;*"Iron Claw" Wire-Guided Claw Arms :One installed in each binder, the "Iron Claws" are powerful wire-guided claws capable of attacking enemies at range and from many different directions. These claws are made of very dense, very powerful materials, making them very difficult to cut through or otherwise damage. In terms of weapon systems, the claws are equipped with high-powered heat systems and very powerful joint mechanisms. This allows the claws to melt and slash through most armor, and outright crush what they can't. Each claw is also installed with a "heat spear"; basically heat rods that have been sharpened for even greater cutting power than a basic heat rod. ;*Kinetic Absorption Shield :A very advanced defensive mechanism installed on the right forearm of the Ifrit unit. The Kinetic Absorption Shield is installed with a combination of cooling systems and energy dispersal mechanisms. By combining these mechanisms, the shield is able to take the full brunt of both beam and solid weapon attacks without damage, the energy dispersal mechanism keeping the incoming energy from being focused into one point, while the cooling systems reduce the energy within the shield. A visual sign of the shield at work is a blue Shockwave-like ring extending from the point of impact, the size and speed of which depends on the power of the incoming attack. ;*Piercing Long-Barrelled Rifle :Connected to the right side of the back, the Piercing Long-Barrelled raises over the right soldier when in use. This weapon uses a long-barrel to store additional energy refinement and acceleration technology, greatly increasing the power of the beam. All of that power is highly concentrated through the narrow opening into an extremely powerful piercing beam. To put even more power behind the weapon, the rifle uses advanced directional technology to rotate the beam to give it drilling properties. The combined power, concentration, and rotation make this weapon the ultimate long-range penetration weapon, even striking through anti-beam defenses with minimal loss in power. However, the weapon cannot fire repeatedly, and takes several seconds between firing to generate the energy for firing. ;*Thermal Beam Pistols :A pair hosted in Ifrit's waist, the Beam Pistols are used for long-range beam firing. The energy of the pistols is accelerated beyond standard beam weapons, giving them even greater penetrating power than average beam weaponry, in turn making them much more powerful, and even capable of penetrating anti-beam defensive measures. A durable build also allows these pistols to be used for defensive means against solid melee weapons. ;*Vulcan Cannons :One pair installed in the head of the unit, meant to shoot down incoming solid projectiles or damage enemies at close range. System Features ;*Binders :Connected to the shoulders of the Ifrit, these binders serve as supplements for speed and maneuverability. The binders are also equipped with the Ifrit's gatling guns and wire-guided claw arms. Each binder is installed with the same systems as the Ifrit's Kinetic Absorption Shield, allowing it to be used for defense against high-powered weaponry of both beam and solid projectile types. Designed to be easily movable and adjustable, the joints of the binders allow for surprising articulation and defensive use. ;*I-Field Generators :Installed in the binders and the hands of the Ifrit, these I-Field Generators are designed to block incoming beam weaponry. One full-sized one is installed in each binder for a full I-field twice as strong as an average I-fields, while the ones in the hands are micro-generators, meant to block relatively minor beam weaponry, but are primarily meant to focus and contain the heat from the hands to prevent damage to the unit and allies, only releasing it upon contact with an enemy unit or at the pilot's discretion. ;*Mirage Phase System :A very unique function designed for the unit, specifically created to leave a trail of afterimages and mirages to confuse and misdirect the enemy. Using vents spread across the Ifrit's frame, the unit can release excess energy from its core to generate afterimages. Due to the afterimages being made of energy directly from the Ifrit's core, these afterimages confuse even enemy radar, making them believe they are targeting the actual unit, or even making them believe there are multiple targets. The energy can be released at will and the afterimages generated regardless of speed, allowing for an incredible amount of utility and innovation. Examples include creating a single image prior to a burst of speed to distract the enemy, or generating a series of them before attacking to disrupt enemy reactions and timing. Trivia *I'd like to thank Kagimizu for his hard work and as a tribute to him, I wanted to complete the page and personally from the bottom of my heart want to thank him for helping me during the early stages of me being at this Wikia. Without your guidance... I'd likely still be banned from the Gundam Fanon Wikia and still be making pieces of shit pages so again I say thank you. *The Ifrit (or Efreet) is a reference to supernatural creatures in Arabic and Islamic refers to an immense and malicious flaming spirit that wanders the desert seeking humans to torment. They are in a class of infernal Jinn noted for their strength and cunning. An ifrit is an enormous winged creature of fire, either male or female, who lives underground and frequents ruins. Ifrit's live in a society structured along ancient Arab tribal lines, complete with kings, tribes, and clans. They were also said to control the elements of fire, this is shown also in the Final Fantasy Series as well. *The "Banshee" Hybrid Lance is a reference also to the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee from the series Gundam Unicorn. See also Category:Gunpla Category:Build Fighters Category:Eternity Series